mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: 11° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 11° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 19 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 488 voti Nagato Yuki @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'2^ 455 voti Uiharu Kazari @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'2^ 455 voti Miyanaga Saki @ Saki *'4^ 448 voti Hachikuji Mayoi @ Bakemonogatari *'5^ 417 voti Ryuuguu Rena @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'6^ 332 voti Hinamori Amu @ Shugo Chara! series *'7^ 302 voti Koume @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'8^ 252 voti Yoshinoya-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'9^ 233 voti Amano Saki （Chief） @ Kanamemo *'10^ 223 voti Shannon @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'11^ 216 voti Ishigaki Tamaki @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'12^ 206 voti Tsuzuki Otome @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'13^ 195 voti Ushiromiya Ange @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'14^ 186 voti Senou Natsuru @ Kampfer *'15^ 181 voti Konoe Konoka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'16^ 177 voti Makita Hime @ Sora no Manimani *'17^ 173 voti Lala Satalin Deviluke @ To LOVE-Ru *'18^ 151 voti Nanpo Kazue @ Saki *'19^ 135 voti Tomokane @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'20^ 121 voti Satsukitane Mikako @ Sora no Otoshimono *'21^ 120 voti Ryougi Shiki @ Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners *'22^ 118 voti Andou Mahoro @ Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri *'23^ 116 voti Kamigamo Jun @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *'24^ 109 voti Yamabuki Inori （Cure Pine） @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *'25^ 102 voti Sanzen'in Yukariko @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'26^ 100 voti Owari Noriko @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'27^ 93 voti Hiiragi Main @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *'28^ 84 voti Teresa Beria @ Seikon no Qwaser *'29^ 81 voti Asakaze Risa @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'30^ 78 voti Selvaria Bles @ Senjou no Valkyria *'31^ 77 voti Tsukishima Aoba @ Cross Game *'32^ 76 voti Sakazaki Kaho @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *'33^ 75 voti Jufuku Miho @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'34^ 74 voti Murasame Sumika @ Sasameki Koto *'35^ 73 voti Mizubuchi （Buchi-san） @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'36^ 72 voti Kouchuu Kanshou （Shion） @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'37^ 71 voti Karura @ Utawarerumono OVA *'38^ 67 voti Hungary @ Hetalia Axis Powers *'''39^ 61 voti Ishida Karin @ Shangri-la *40位　58票　Himeyuri Sango @ ToHeart2 adplus *40位　58票　Teruya Eiko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *42位　56票　Melona @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *43位　55票　Alesta Blanket @ Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan!! *44位　53票　Ganryou （Toshi） @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *45位　49票　Aloe @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *46位　40票　The Miko with green hair from the Miko's Team （Takimi Haru） @ Saki *47位　36票　Kozeri Ai @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *48位　34票　Sakurazaka Hazuki @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *49位　33票　Nowa @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *50位　30票　Uni @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *51位　29票　Hidaka Megumi @ Kyou no Go no Ni - Treasure Chest *51位　29票　Momose Kajitsu @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Gekiha Dan *53位　27票　Kayuu @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *53位　27票　Hedyeh @ Ladies versus Butlers! *55位　24票　Ten'nouji Mari @ Yumeiro Patissiere *56位　23票　Juiz @ Higashi no Eden Movie *56位　23票　Bulma @ Dragon Ball Kai *58位　22票　Aoi Azusa @ Sasameki Koto *59位　19票　Kaitou Reinya @ Kaitou Reinya *59位　19票　Yamanaka Ino @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *59位　19票　Nogizaka Akiho @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *62位　17票　Takigawa Christel @ Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 *62位　17票　Troisienne @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *64位　16票　Lavie @ Keroro Gunsou *65位　15票　Ueda Rika @ Kampfer *65位　15票　Aria Link @ Letter Bee *67位　14票　Omiyo （ghost girl） @ Keroro Gunsou *67位　14票　Usami-chan @ Gag Manga Biyori *67位　14票　Sakura Momoko （Maruko） @ Chibi Maruko-chan *70位　13票　Fuu Lan @ Senkou no Night Raid *71位　12票　Kotone @ Pokemon Diamond & Pearl *72位　11票　Oikawa Urara @ Seikon no Qwaser *72位　11票　Bradley's wife @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *72位　11票　Takane Kiku @ Ring ni Kakero 1: Shadow *75位　10票　Hinamori Midori （Amu's mother） @ Shugo Chara!! Doki *76位　9票　Eva-Q @ Seikon no Qwaser *76位　9票　Naomi @ So Ra No Wo To *76位　9票　Martel @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *76位　9票　Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck （Nel） @ BLEACH *76位　9票　Kusukusu @ Shugo Chara! series *81位　8票　Kizaki Airin @ Akikan! OVA *81位　8票　Minamino Karen @ AIKa ZERO *81位　8票　Kiryuu Kaoru @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *81位　8票　Kodai Yuki （Mori Yuki） @ Space Battleship Yamato: Rebirth Chapter *81位　8票　Marguerite @ One Piece *86位　7票　Cthugha （Coo-ko） @ Haiyoru! Nyaru-Ani *86位　7票　Shimotsuki Yayoi @ Keroro Gunsou *86位　7票　Haruka Gracia @ Basquash! *86位　7票　Sendou Mutsumi @ Seikon no Qwaser *86位　7票　Matoba Youko @ Sora no Manimani *86位　7票　Batako-san @ Soreike! Anpanman *92位　6票　Houjou Nagiko @ Shangri-la *92位　6票　Nishimura Noriko @ Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW *94位　5票　Ojarumaru's mother @ Ojarumaru *94位　5票　Viole Mai @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Gekiha Dan *94位　5票　Eva Silver @ Seikon no Qwaser *97位　4票　Shoukyou @ Romance of Three Kingdoms *97位　4票　Mamame-tchi @ Tamagotchi *97位　4票　Ageo Masumi @ Crayon Shin-chan *97位　4票　Aurora Skybloom @ Basquash! *97位　4票　Sakura Mimiko @ Crayon Shin-chan *97位　4票　Ueno Kaori @ Aoi Hana *97位　4票　Hiroshi's mother @ Higepiyo *97位　4票　Shiratori Diana Kuroha @ Higashi no Eden Movie *97位　4票　Fua Yuu @ Duel Masters Cross series *97位　4票　Sarah's mom @ Hipira: The Little Vampire *97位　4票　Asuka @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *97位　4票　Erousa-tchi @ Tamagotchi *97位　4票　Miho @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *97位　4票　Charlotte Fererre @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *97位　4票　Jin'nouchi Rika @ Summer Wars *112位　3票　Ryunmei Ranka @ Arad Senki -Slap up Party- *112位　3票　Hibino Tsubaki @ Kyou *112位　3票　Hatsuse Hikari @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *112位　3票　Choppy @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *112位　3票　Kimiko @ Aoi Hana *112位　3票　Hara-sensei @ Atashin'chi *112位　3票　Mother Dragon @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *112位　3票　Otome-sensei @ Ojarumaru *112位　3票　Yuri （Yuririrn） @ Himitsu Kessha Taka no Tsume Countdown *112位　3票　Gon-chan @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *112位　3票　Miwa Naomi @ Summer Wars *112位　3票　Tsuneko （No Longer Human） @ Aoi Bungaku *112位　3票　Princess Tamago @ Tamagotchi *112位　3票　The neighbor old lady （Kitamoto） @ Crayon Shin-chan *112位　3票　Hiria @ Arad Senki -Slap up Party- *112位　3票　Belle @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *112位　3票　Shizuru @ Weiss Survive R *112位　3票　Yuki （Previous Life） @ Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru *130位　2票　Hanasaki Miyuki @ Oyako Club *130位　2票　Kodai Miyuki @ Space Battleship Yamato: Rebirth Chapter *130位　2票　The player with short blue hair from The Chaos and Diamond Dust （Clara / Kurakake Clara） @ Inazuma Eleven *130位　2票　Ki Majo @ Jewelpet *130位　2票　Lady Malgund @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *130位　2票　Eclipse @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *130位　2票　Mari @ Hoshi ni Negai wo: Fantastic Cat *130位　2票　Akie @ Durarara!! *130位　2票　Patty Baldwin @ The Sacred Blacksmith *130位　2票　Kojima Minako @ Cross Game *130位　2票　Airi @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *130位　2票　Kei @ Cencoroll *130位　2票　Kuno Ichimaru @ Ninja Tamamaru series *130位　2票　Mirorin @ Hana Kappa *130位　2票　Fuku @ Inazuma Eleven *145位　1票　Neizai One （Leia Second） @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *145位　1票　Chubi @ Kikansha Yaemon *145位　1票　Rosi @ Naked Wolves *145位　1票　Reika Galvini @ Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan!! *145位　1票　Gamagoori Yuri @ Shangri-la *145位　1票　Waitress @ Hyakko Extra *145位　1票　Midora @ Cobra the Animation *145位　1票　Akemi @ Chibi Maruko-chan *145位　1票　Nerine @ One Piece *145位　1票　Kousaka Shizue @ Nyan Koi! *145位　1票　The girl from one thousand years ago （Nagiko） @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *145位　1票　Hasegawa Rumiko @ Shoujo Fight *145位　1票　Soran @ One Piece *145位　1票　Mihara Rie @ Yumeiro Patissiere *145位　1票　Hanabusa Yayoi-sensei @ Yumeiro Patissiere *145位　1票　Asami @ The Rebirth of Buddha *145位　1票　Izumi Keiko @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen-